Drop Through Time
by Dawnmist 11
Summary: The KND are in for a shock when an accident with a time machine lands seven kids from the future into their own time. Not only that, the kids turn out to be their future children! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. The only thing I do own are my OCs.**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, some of you might recognize this story since this is actually a revised version of a story I previously posted. After rereading it, I decided it could use some improvement and, well, here's the result! I hope you like it! (=**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 3, 2038:<strong>_

Time machines can kill you.

In fact, there are two ways it could do that. The first and most well known way is that if you mess up the time stream too much, you could wind up never being born. Anyone who's ever seen a sci-fi movie could tell you that. Pretty awkward way to go, but not too painful. Probably.

Then there's the second, tragically overlooked possibility.

It could make the inventor kill herself out of pure frustration when the stupid, cruddy thing refuses to work!

"_That's what they'll say at my funeral," _a young girl thought irritably to herself as she made what must have been the eleventy ka-billionth adjustment to the small machine she was working on. _"Poor Carolyn! So young, so full of potential! May she rest in peace."_

The girl, Carolyn, sighed, reaching for the pair of goggles she wore around her neck and pulling them securely into place over her eyes. She then flipped the device onto it's back and, after a brief moment of hesitation, pressed a button on the side. She held her breath, waiting anxiously.

Nothing happened.

Carolyn groaned out loud, shoving the goggles back off as feelings of disappointment and annoyance swept over her. She reached across her desk for her notebook, ripping out and tearing up yet another sheet of paper on which a series of complicated designs and equations were written. With a huff, she flung the shredded remains in the air, before sinking back down in her seat and dropping her head onto her desk, grumbling angrily to herself.

She just couldn't understand it. She'd been working on the machine for weeks, spending endless hours and trying out countless ideas in an attempt to get the device up and running. What was she doing wrong?

Carolyn wasn't sure how long she stayed with her forehead glued to the desk before she became aware of a sharp, triple tapping sound coming from the back of her room. It stopped for a moment before starting up again, louder then before. She ignored it, choosing to remain exactly where she was, even as the noise abruptly stopped and was replaced first by the slight creaking of a door opening, and then by the _thump-thump _of footsteps approaching her, the sound muffled by the thick carpeting. A hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Numbuh 108?" a familiar voice asked. "You okay?"

Carolyn sighed, at last lifting her head to look at the girl who'd entered. "Sure, fine," she muttered dishearteningly. "If ya consider thoughts of suicide alright, then yeah, I'm just perfect!"

With that cheerful comment, she allowed her head to flop back onto the desk with a loud thud. The other girl patted her back, smiling sympathetically.

"Why are you so determined to make this thing work?" she asked, picking up the device and turning it over in her hands. "If it's bothering you so much, why not just quit?"

The words made Carolyn spring to her feet, snatching her machine back from the other girl's hands. "Are you crazy?" she yelled. "Do you have any idea how much work I've put into this? Three months! Three months, Liana! There ain't no way I'm quitting now, especially with the 2x4 Technology Convention just two weeks away!"

The other girl, Liana, raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were banned from that competition," she remarked. "They actually changed their minds after what happened last time?"

"Um…well, no… not exactly," Carolyn admitted. "See I kinda went up to Moonbase a few days ago and asked the Soopreme Leader if he'd let me back into the competition. We had a long talk, and he was actually pretty cool about it."

"So he let you back in?" Liana asked in surprise, but Carolyn was already shaking her head.

"No. He said that he couldn't risk another incident like last year, and that he was sorry… and also that if I didn't stop clinging to his legs and begging him to change his mind, the competition wouldn't be the only thing I got kicked out of." Carolyn finished the words with a sheepish smile as Liana stared at her in shock.

"You actually be… never mind!" Liana muttered, rolling her eyes. "So how exactly are you planning on entering if you're still banned then?"

Carolyn waved a hand dismissively at her. "Oh, I'm not too worried about that. If this ends up working, it'll prove it's own worth! They'll be begging me to accept the first place trophy!" she declared. Liana only shook her head.

"Uh huh," she muttered. "Well, either way, you should take a break. You've been up here all day! Why don't you come hang out with us for a while, huh? Have a cookie. Watch Arica scream at Zane for something stupid he did. You know, relax."

Carolyn couldn't help but smile at the tempting offer. Now that Liana had mentioned it, the idea of a break did sound really good right about then.

And yet…

Almost subconsciously, her eyes drifted back towards the machine that lay on her desk, still inoperative and, as far as Carolyn could tell, far from completion. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, and she picked up her tools once more.

"Maybe later," she mumbled briefly, going back to work.

Liana frowned, visibly disappointed by the response. She suddenly stood up straighter, her tone becoming sharper, more commanding.

"Numbuh 108!" she barked, and Carolyn winched, hearing her friend use her 'leader' voice. "You need a break! Don't make me have to order you to relax!" she threatened.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, turning to face Liana. "I'm fine, Numbuh 483," she insisted. "Look, I'll come down in a few minutes alright?"

With that, Carolyn went back to tinkering with her machine. Liana hesitated for a few moments before sighing, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Fine," she relented at last. "But just a few minutes! Otherwise I'll send Numbuh 127 to come drag your butt down for some ice cream whether you like it or not! Got it?"

Carolyn shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Would you just go already?" she asked, waving her friend off as though tired of her. Liana rolled her eyes, smiling good-naturedly as she stood up and started heading out. She stopped however when she got to the door, looking back at Carolyn.

"What is that anyways?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Carolyn glanced up from her work, her brow furrowed slightly with confusion.

"That," Liana repeated, motioning toward the device. "That thing you've been obsessing over! What is it?"

"Oh, this?" Carolyn replied, looking suddenly nervous. "It's just… uh… a transporter! Yeah that's it!"

Liana frowned, looking skeptical. "A transporter?" she parroted.

"Yeah, it… transports people and… stuff." Carolyn insisted, mentally slapping herself for coming up with such a lame excuse and hoping that her leader bought it.

Liana hovered at the doorway a little longer, looking uncertainly at the machine, before finally shrugging. "Alright then," she said. "Just wondering. I'll see you downstairs then."

"Sure," Carolyn replied, waiting until the door was firmly shut before she relaxed, letting out a deep breath. She knew that her leader would never approve of her making a time machine, and she was relieved that she'd managed to avoid telling her.

For now anyways.

* * *

><p>After leaving Carolyn's room, Liana made her way down to the main room of the treehouse, already occupied by five other kids. Two boys were playing a video game, clutching their controllers as though their lives depended on it as they tried to beat each other. A third boy watched them, leaning against the wall and playing with his yo-yo.<p>

In another corner of the room, a girl was sprawled on a sofa, her eyes shut and her head bobbing up and down as her fingers repeatedly tapped the armrest in rhythm with the music she was listening to. Sitting at a table nearby was another girl, busy pouring imaginary tea into the plastic cups she had set up on the table, all while chatting animatedly to the Rainbow Monkey in front of her, speaking to it as though it were an actual person. She stopped however when she saw Liana enter the room.

"Hey Numbuh 483!" she greeted. " Where's Numbuh 108? I thought you were going to go get her."

The words caught the attention of the rest of the team, who immediately stopped what they were doing, their eyes turning inquiringly toward their leader, who just shrugged.

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen," Liana confessed. "She just said she'd be down in a couple of minutes."

"Which means we'll see her in a couple of days!" One of the boys who'd been playing the video game scoffed, the comment earning him a glare from his leader. "What? It's true!"

"Hmm… maybe she'll come out if I ask her to play with my Happy Forever Rainbow Monkey with me!" the girl with the Rainbow Monkey suggested, beaming excitedly at the thought. The first boy rolled his eyes, making a sound of disgust.

"Please! If I were her, I'd stay in my room just so I _wouldn't _have to do that!" he retorted. "There is no way she's gonna come out just to play with that cruddy old toy!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too! Nobody can resist a Rainbow Monkey!" the girl insisted.

"Ugh!" the boy finally groaned, standing up to face the girl. "Would you give it a break Kimi? Nobody cares about your stupid, cruddy Rainbow dorkies!" he snapped.

Instantly, everyone else in the room winced, knowing the boy had gone too far.

"Oh, you've really done it now Zane," the boy with the yo-yo muttered.

Meanwhile, the girl, Kimi, who had gone silent at Zane's outburst, slowly stood up, her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes shadowed by her long bangs. Her left hand was clenched into a fist, and she placed the teacup she held in her right down on the table with deliberately exaggerated care before at last looking up. Her face was red with rage, her eyes alive with flames as she glowered at Zane who, seeing this, flinched, and started to back away as she advanced on him.

"Don't… you… _ever_… call… a Rainbow… Monkey… **STUPID**!" she shrieked, leaping at and attacking Zane.

Liana groaned as she watched her teammates fight. Or, at least, Kimi was fighting. Zane was too busy trying to defend himself from the girl's fury-induced blows to strike back. Liana was just about to order them to cut it out when the TV screen suddenly flickered with static, the graphics of the video game replaced with the face of a young boy, his expression anxious and worried.

"Sector V? Sector V, can you hear me?" the boy yelled, his tone holding an edge of desperation.

Liana quickly rushed to the front of the screen as Kimi, who had managed to pin Zane to the ground, instantly released him and leapt to her feet, her anger replaced with sudden curiosity.

"Soopreme leader, sir? This is Numbuh 483 of Sector V. What's going on over there?" Liana demanded.

The Supreme leader of the Kids Next Door looked deeply worried as sounds of children yelling could be heard in the background. "We're in trouble," he explained hastily. "The Teen Ninjas are attacking Moonbase! We need you guys to get up here ASA-NOW!"

Before anyone could respond, the Supreme leader turned to look at something on his right. His eyes widened and he leapt out of the way just as something crashed into the monitor, causing the screen to suddenly return to static.

"Numbuh 573? Numbuh 573!" Liana yelled at the screen.

"It's no use," one of her teammates replied, shaking his head beside her. "We've lost the transmission."

Liana frowned and then nodded firmly, switching into leader mode. "Alright guys! You heard him! We need to get to Moonbase right now! Numbuh 127," Zane looked up as Liana called on him. "Go get Numbuh 108. The rest of you, follow me to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

Everyone nodded and they all headed to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., with the exception of Zane. He ran up the stairs and through the hall until he reached Carolyn's room. Once there, he knocked urgently on the door.

"Numbuh 108! Numbuh 108, open the door, now!" he yelled, banging on the door a few more times. Inside the room, Carolyn groaned and placed the time machine back on the table, getting up and opening the door to her room.

"Yeesh, Zane! I heard you the first time! You don't have to try and knock my door down!"

Zane shrugged. "Sorry, Numbuh 108, but we just got a transmission from Moonbase! They're in trouble and they need us there right away!"

Carolyn's mood instantly went from annoyed to serious and she quickly nodded, stepping out of the room. Zane rushed ahead and Carolyn had just begun to follow him when she stopped suddenly, glancing back toward her room.

"Numbuh 108!" Carolyn looked back to see Zane standing halfway down the stairs, looking at her impatiently. "You coming or what?"

Carolyn hesitated and then, on an impulse, ran back to her room and grabbed the time machine, hiding the small device underneath her jacket before rushing after Zane. She didn't want to just leave it there and after all, it wouldn't hurt to bring it.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Transmission interrupted…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending AN: IMPORTANT! Okay well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was wondering though… would you guys prefer if the children went back to the past, or if the original kids next door (the ones we all know and love) should go to the future. I'll probably write a sequel after this story so it's not that important, but I'd really like to know what you guys think so please go to my profile and vote on it!**_

_**Anyways, please review! This chapter was a pain to write and I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it and your guesses as to who's who! (=**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to give a huge thank you to dyslexic-Carmie, EternalAngel33, Wowo, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, and littlemissfg for their amazing reviews! I want you guys to know your reviews mean a lot to me, and I'm very grateful for your kind words! (=**_

_**I also want to thank everyone who put this story on their Story Alerts or Favorites. I really appreciate it!**_

_A reply to Wowo's review: __Thank you so much, and thanks for the vote! (=_

* * *

><p>Liana looked up as Zane and Carolyn rushed into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, each sitting down at their respective positions. She waited while Carolyn started up the ship, briefly checking everything over.<p>

"Status report, Numbuh 108," she ordered as soon as the pilot appeared to be through with her inspection.

"All systems functional and ready to go Numbuh 483," she replied quickly.

Liana nodded. "Good. Set a course for Moonbase. I want to be there ten minutes ago, understood?" she asked. Carolyn nodded briskly.

"Rodger that Numbuh 483. Next stop, KND Moonbase."

With those words, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. started to take off. No sooner was it off the ground however, when out of nowhere, a giant, metal claw shot into the treehouse, hitting the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and sending it spiraling out of control. It eventually smashed through the treehouse, skidding to a halt on the ground below.

The seven kids, caught off guard and unprepared for the sudden attack, were flung out of their seats at the impact, and now found themselves laying on the floor of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"What just happened?" Liana demanded, leaning back on her haunches as she looked around to make sure her teammates were alright. One of the boys meanwhile, lifted himself up to a busted window and looked out, instantly grimacing at what he saw.

"It's the Delightful Adults!" he announced.

The rest of the team looked up to see that he was right. Standing a short distance from the now wreaked C.O.O.L.B.U.S. were none other then the Delightful Adults From Down The Lane. They were riding in what appeared to be a giant glass dome, with two metal claws and four pole-like structures extending from it. The Delightful Adults smirked down at them.

"Hello Kids Next Dorks," they greeted as one, their voices perfectly synchronized to each other in that unnatural, creepy way only they could pull off. "Leaving so soon? Why we've only just arrived! Surely you're not running away before the fight even begins, are you?" they taunted.

"What?" Zane yelled, outraged by the suggestion. "If you think we're running away from you cruddy cowards…"

"We don't have time for this!" Liana cut in, annoyed by the unexpected interruption to their mission. She turned towards a girl standing next to her. "Numbuh 269, lock our missiles onto that machine and shoot 'em down!"

"With pleasure!" the girl replied with a smirk, leaping back into her seat and pressing a few buttons. Her smug look quickly vanished however, as she realized nothing was happening.

"Aw crud!" she snapped. "That stupid claw thing of theirs wreaked our missiles! We can't fire anything at them!"

Suddenly, the metal claw hit the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. again, this time piercing through and rushing toward the operatives. The kids immediately scrambled out of the way but Kimi, who had reacted a little later then the others, was just a bit too slow and before anyone could do anything, the claw clamped securely around her.

"Kimi!" Zane shouted as the young girl was lifted far out of reach. Kimi, rather then attempt to free herself, was looking around in an excited manner, seemingly oblivious to the danger she was in.

Her friends, on the other hand, were not quite so naïve, and watched in wide-eyed horror as Kimi was held several feet above the ground by the Delightful Adults.

"What now?" Numbuh 269 cried out, turning to Liana for an answer.

Liana balled her fists, her expression becoming one of determination as she came to a decision.

"Guess Moonbase will just have to wait a little longer for that backup," she stated firmly. "Kids Next Door… Battle Stations!"

With those words, the six operatives instantly fell into action. Armed with mustard guns and gumball shooters, they started firing at the machine, the force of their attack making the Delightful Adults stumble back.

"Hey! Cut that out you disgraceful brats!" the five villains snarled angrily. In an attempt to ward them off, they used the metal claw that wasn't holding Kimi to strike at them. As they had before, the kids leapt out of the way, the claw sinking into the ground instead.

The Delightful Adults tried to attack again only to find that the second claw had become imbedded into the ground and wouldn't budge. As they struggled to dislodge the claw, they didn't notice that three of the kids had started climbing up onto the machine. They finally looked up when the kids smashed through the glass and dropped into the compartment.

One of the kids happened to be Zane, who fearlessly stalked right up to them and held a balled up fist inches from their faces, causing all five adults to recoil slightly.

"Alright, I'm going to say this once," he growled. "Let my baby sister go and _maybe _you'll still be able to recognize each other by the time I'm through betting your faces in!"

Carolyn, who was also one of the kids who'd come in, raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Did you hear that Numbuh 843?" she asked, sparing a fleeting glance at the third kid who'd entered. "Numbuh 127 just threatened someone and didn't use the word 'crud' once! Can you believe that?"

Any other time, Numbuh 843 would have found the fact funny. Right then however, he was more concerned with Kimi's safety then with jokes. "Can you get her down?" he asked, looking over to where Kimi was.

Snapping back to business, Carolyn looked over the console of the machine. "Of course I can get her down!" she scoffed, the slightest hint of uncertainty in her voice as her eyes roamed across the numerous buttons, dials, and switches before her. "Just give me a minute."

She didn't get a minute though. Without warning, the Delightful Adults suddenly leapt forward, managing to get past both Zane and Numbuh 843 and shoving Carolyn away from the console. The three kids quickly retaliated, and soon they were caught up in a battle for control. In the midst of their fighting, one of them fell back onto the dashboard, accidentally hitting the button that released Kimi.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, the rest of Sector V had ceased firing as soon as their teammates had taken over the Delightfuls' machine. They watched as Zane shouted at the five adults, probably threatening them, while Carolyn and Numbuh 843 tried to figure out how to safely free Kimi. They stiffened when they saw the Delightful Adults suddenly attack their friends, trying to regain control of their machine.<p>

Liana frowned, turning back to the two teammates who had remained with her on the ground.

"We should lend them a hand. Numbuh 269, you and I can go up there and…"

Whatever else she was about to say was abruptly cut off as a sudden, terrified scream pierced the air, making all three of them look up in time to see that the claw that had been holding Kimi had suddenly released her.

However, she was still several feet above the ground, too far up to jump down without seriously injuring herself.

Kimi clung on to the machine, her fingers starting to slip as she struggled to keep herself from falling. Before anyone could even attempt to come up with a way to help her, the girl's grip suddenly failed and she fell.

Fortunately, one of her teammates was able to snap out of his shock in time to act. He tossed his yo-yo in her direction, the string wrapping twice around her waist. With a surprising amount of strength, the boy pulled her sharply towards him.

Kimi ended up crashing into him, the impact enough to make the boy stumble back several paces. He managed to keep his balance however, pulling back to reveal an unharmed Kimi standing next to him.

Liana let out a breath of relief while Numbuh 269 stared at the boy, looking deeply impressed.

"Nice catch Numbuh 16," she praised.

A loud creaking sound quickly caught their attention and they turned back to look at the Delightfuls' machine once more. It had started to move dangerously back and forth as the Delightful Adults continued to fight with the three other operatives, their movements resulting in the machine's unsteady swaying.

The machine leaned to the left again but this time, rather then leaning back to the right, it continued to fall over left until it completely crashed into the ground, causing all who'd been inside to come tumbling out. Carolyn rolled onto the ground, the time machine slipping out from underneath her jacket and hitting the floor, hard.

The sharp impact somehow caused the device to activate, a couple of it's features lighting up and a distinct, buzzing sound coming from it. A few of the numbers and buttons lining the device were randomly hit as it fumbled on the ground.

All of this went unnoticed by the kids however, their focus occupied by the Delightful Adults, who were currently raging about their destroyed machine.

"Ugh! You stupid, little punks! Look what you've done!" they fumed.

Numbuh 843 shrugged. "You broke our C.O.O.L.B.U.S, we broke your weird machine thingy. I think that makes us pretty even now, don't you?"

The Delightfuls glowered at them, but before they could say anything, a large, bright white portal suddenly opened up, emanating from the time machine and catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck is that?" Numbuh 16 asked in absolute shock, as he and the rest of his team stared at the swirling vortex. Their confusion quickly turned to panic however, as they felt a strong force starting to pull them towards the portal.

They all tried to resist, but the portal continued to draw them closer until, one by one, they were all sucked in. There was a quick, blinding flash of white light.

Then they were gone.

* * *

><p><em> Transmission interrupted...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter (as well as the previous one) were mostly just filler chapters to let you guys know how the future KND wind up in the past. From here on out the chapters will make more sense as the kids are officially introduced and the story begins to unfold. The chapters will also get longer as well.<strong>_

_**Thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! (=**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to CodeLyokoIsTheBest, EternalAngel33, dyslexic-Carmie, momoxoxo4, and Sweetness princess for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I appreciate the kind words. (= **_

_**Alright guys, this chapter might be a little confusing but please bear with me and feel free to ask me any questions if you're still unsure about something at the end. Also, to avoid confusion, when I refer to the future Sector V as a group, I'll call them the future KND. Likewise, I'll call the actual characters (like Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 for example) the current KND. Just thought I'd let you know.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 3, 2010:<strong>_

It was meant to be a standard debriefing session. Just a basic, routine trip to Moonbase to meet up with the Supreme leader, give her a full report on their most recently accomplished mission, and return to their treehouse in time for lunch.

But, of course, when have things ever been that simple for the five, incredibly renowned members of Sector V?

Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbuh 1, scanned the perimeter of the Moonbase, his eyes searching for one person in particular. At last he caught sight of a familiar blond standing a short distance away, having just finishing a conversation with Numbuh 65.3. He immediately headed in her direction, his team following his lead. He stopped in front of her, automatically saluting.

"Numbuh 362 sir," he greeted.

The Supreme leader of the Kids Next Door looked up at him, mentally rolling her eyes at the formality.

"At ease, soldier," she replied. "I assume your latest mission went according to plan?"

Numbuh 1 smiled. "The spinach factory was completely demolished by our ketchup bombs," he reported. "They won't be forcing any more kids to eat their poison for a long time."

Numbuh 362 nodded in satisfaction. "Great work! Now, there's just a few things that I'll need to know and then you and your team are free to leave."

Numbuh 1 nodded, and the two leaders started to go over the details of the mission, with the rest of Sector V occasionally piping in with their own versions of the event.

Meanwhile, in another part of Moonbase, Numbuh 83, or Sonya as she was known to her friends, clutched the mission report for her sector in her hands as she approached the Supreme leader's office. She knocked at the door, opening it and peering in when she didn't receive an answer.

"Numbuh 362?" she asked, looking around the dimly lit room.

Seeing that the Supreme leader wasn't there, she walked in, placing the report on the desk and quickly turning to leave. Her hand had just touched the doorknob however, when she suddenly heard a quiet, almost inaudible noise behind her, sort of like a soft whisper.

Sonya spun around, her gaze sweeping across the room once more.

"Hello?" she called out uncertainly. "Is someone in here?"

There was no answer, and after a moment she shrugged, deciding that she must have imagined it. She turned and was about to leave when the noise started up again, louder then before.

She stiffened, listening carefully, and realized that the voice was getting clearer. Her hand reached for her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, slowly pulling it out of it's holster as she looked around herself. The noise was still there, and while she couldn't make out any of the words that were spoken, she soon became aware of the fact that there was more then one voice.

Sonya froze suddenly, her eyes spotting something that hadn't been there before. A small, swirling white… thing… levitating just over the Supreme leader's desk. As she stared, the portal started to grow larger and larger until, out of nowhere, she heard a yell, followed by a young boy falling out of the portal and onto the floor.

Startled, she let out a sharp scream. Numbuh 84, also known as Lee, had been practicing some of his yo-yo techniques just across the hall from where Sonya was. Numbuhs 86 and 60 were there as well; Numbuh 86 looking through some papers on a clipboard while Numbuh 60 watched his former cadet's tricks with interest. Sonya's scream, however, made all of their heads snap up in alarm.

Concerned, Lee instantly ran over to where she was, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 following close behind. They got to the Supreme leader's office and rushed inside.

"Numbuh 83, what…" Lee started, but stopped when he caught sight of the scene.

"What is that?" Numbuh 60 demanded, staring at the swirling vortex in absolute shock. Sonya shook her head.

"I don't know! It just appeared out of nowhere and dropped that boy out of it like… like…" Suddenly, the four operatives heard a second yell, followed by a girl falling out of the portal in a similar matter as that of her friend's. "Like that!"

Lee held his yo-yo coiled up and ready for use should it be needed while Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 both pulled out their M.U.S.K.E.T.s. Numbuh 86 turned towards Sonya.

"Numbuh 83, maybe ya should let the Soopreme leader know about…" she motioned uncertainly at the portal as yet another kid was deposited out of it. "… this."

Sonya nodded, hurriedly leaving the office and running off to find Numbuh 362. She spotted her a few moments later talking to Sector V about something, and quickly rushed over.

"Numbuh 362 sir," she gasped in relief, managing a clumsy salute as Numbuh 362 looked at her with a surprised, and somewhat concerned, expression on her face.

"Numbuh 83, are you alright?" Numbuh 362 questioned.

Sonya shook her head, pointing in the direction she'd come from. "There's something in your office sir," she stated. "A bunch of strange kids coming out of this weird portal thingy! You need to come see it right away!" she insisted.

Numbuh 362 instantly became serious and nodded, following Sonya back to her office. The members of Sector V, although unsure what was happening, went along as well. They all went inside Numbuh 362's office, only to stop when they caught sight of the portal.

"What the crud is that?" Numbuh 4 yelled out.

"Ooh! It looks pretty!" Numbuh 3 remarked, beaming in awe at the swirling vortex.

As they watched, the portal slowly started to recede until, with a sudden, blinding burst of light, it vanished all together. Once the portal was gone, the newly arrived operatives looked around and noticed for the first time seven, strange kids laying on the ground.

"Um…who are they?" Numbuh 2 wondered out loud.

Numbuh 362 shook her head. "No idea. I'm pretty sure I've never seen any of them before but, for some reason… they look kinda familiar."

Slowly, the kids started to stir, opening their eyes and picking themselves up off the floor.

"Ugh, what happened?" one of the girls asked, leaning on the Supreme leader's desk as she pulled herself onto her feet.

"I'll tell ya what happened," one of the boys snapped irritably. He motioned towards a second girl. "Little miss genius here's cruddy invention went all wacko on us that's what happened!"

The girl he'd gestured to scowled at him. "Hey! It's not my fault!" she defended. "You were the idiot who kept moving the control stick on the Delightful Adults' ship so much it made the whole thing tip over! And you wonder why we never let you fly any of our ships!"

The current KND operatives looked at each other in confusion. The Delightful _Adults_? What were these kids talking about?

The first boy glared at the girl he'd accused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_! You made us fall, which made my machine hit the floor, which activated it!" the girl yelled back.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You just want to blame someone else because you can't handle the fact that for once, you did something wrong!"

Yet another girl rolled her eyes as she listened to her teammates bicker. She turned to the first girl who'd spoken.

"May I?"

"Please," the first girl begged, rubbing her forehead painfully.

The third girl smiled, clearing her throat and approaching the two arguing kids. She took a deep breath.

"**NUMBUH 108, NUMBUH 127, WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP OR DO I HAVE TO PUT A MUZZLE ON YOU BOTH!**" she shrieked, her tone so fierce and intimidating it made even the current kids next door take a few steps back.

The two arguing kids, Numbuhs 108 and 127, jumped when the third girl screamed at them. They glared at one another for a few more moments before reluctantly turning away. At this point, Numbuh 1 decided it was time to make their presence known.

"Ahem," he called, making the seven kids look up, noticing him and the other operatives for the first time. "Do any of you mind telling us who exactly you are?" he demanded.

The first girl stared at them for a moment before looking around herself in surprise, as though just realizing something. "Yeah, no problem. Just one thing," she turned back to them, a look of utter confusion on her face. "Where are we?"

"You're at the Kids Next Door Moonbase," Numbuh 362 told her.

The first girl looked stunned while the girl who'd screamed at the fighting operatives raised an eyebrow.

"Moonbase?" she asked, shock lining her voice. "How the heck did we get to Moonbase?"

The first girl shook her head, her expression becoming serious. "That doesn't matter right now," she told her friend before looking back at Numbuh 362. "We're here on orders. Do you happen to know where the Soopreme leader is?"

The words made the current KND operatives glance at each other in surprise. At last, Numbuh 86 replied.

"You're lookin at her," she informed them, inclining her head towards Numbuh 362.

The first girl frowned at her. "What are you talking about? That's not Numbuh 573."

"Numbuh 573?" Numbuh 5 repeated. "There's nobody with that numbuh in the Kids Next Door."

The seven kids stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "What do you mean there's no one with that numbuh? Of course there is! He's only been Soopreme leader for the past two years now!" the first girl shot back.

Numbuh 362 frowned suspiciously at them. "I've been the Soopreme leader for almost a year. I know for a fact there's no Numbuh 573 in the Kids Next Door."

The first girl gaped at her. "What do you mean _you're_ Soopreme leader?" she snapped. "Who are you?"

"We'd like to know the same thing about you," Numbuh 1 replied. The girl glared at him, looking annoyed for a moment before at last flinging her hands in the air.

"Fine! I'm Numbuh 483, leader of Sector V!" she told them, not noticing the looks of shock and disbelief that crossed their faces at the announcement. "Now, about who you guys are…"

"You can't be the leader of Sector V!" Numbuh 1 cut in.

"And why not?" Numbuh 483 demanded testily.

"Because _I'm_ the leader of Sector V!" he declared.

Numbuh 483 rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! I think I'd know which sector I'm leading!" she scoffed. "Now would you please just tell me who the heck you are!"

Numbuh 362 stepped forward, looking directly at the girl. "I'm Numbuh 362, Soopreme leader of the Kids Next Door." she replied, watching as the girl's face reddened with anger.

"What? You can't be Numbuh 362! She's…"

Before Numbuh 483 could finish, the second girl, Numbuh 108, stepped in front of her.

"Uh, if ya don't mind me asking… what year is it?" she inquired, a strange expression on her face.

Numbuh 2 frowned. "It's 2010, why?" he replied, seeing all seven of the kids get equal looks of shock on their faces. They seemed absolutely floored by the revelation.

"It worked," Numbuh 108 whispered, a broad smile spreading across her face. She let out an ecstatic, joyful laugh. "Oh wow! I can't believe this! My time machine actually worked!"

The last words snapped Numbuh 483 out of her shock, making her spin around to stare at her teammate. "Time machine? I though you said you were building a transporter!" she yelled, glaring at the other girl.

Numbuh 108 froze, looking suddenly sheepish. "Well, technically it is still a transporter," she pointed out. "It _transported _us here, didn't it?"

Numbuh 483 groaned, placing a hand on her forehead and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wait, you expect us to believe that you guys are from…" Numbuh 1 began.

"The future," Numbuh 108 finished, nodding her head in acknowledgment. "Twenty eight years in the future to be exact."

There was a silence as everyone took a moment to absorb this new information. Numbuh 1 frowned, looking the girl right in the eyes. She meet his gaze steadily, her eyes never looking away, and her expression firm, calm, and relaxed. He couldn't find any hint of deception or deceit on her face.

"You're telling the truth," he realized at last, his voice filled with astonishment.

"Yup," Numbuh 108 confirmed. "And now that we have that settled, I think it's probably a good idea to introduce ourselves."

"Ooh, ooh, let us go first!" another girl excitedly volunteered, immediately rushing up to the front of the group. The boy who'd been fighting a few minutes ago, Numbuh 127, came up as well, half dragged by the girl. The boy scowled in annoyance.

"Why do I have to go too?" he whined.

"Because we're siblings!" the girl replied cheerily. "We should go together!"

Numbuh 127 rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath but reluctantly followed his sister's lead to the front. Now that the current kids next door were no longer suspicious of them, they took a better look at the two siblings who'd just stepped up.

The girl had long blond hair, tied up in a ponytail with a dark purple butterfly clip. She had violet eyes, although that was somewhat hard to tell since her bangs were constantly covering them. She also appeared to be the shortest member of the team, and was wearing a long, dress-like pink shirt, with the face of a white cat printed on the front, as well as black pants and white shoes.

Her brother, on the other hand, had pitch black hair, cut in a bowl shape, and green eyes. He had on a navy blue hoodie jacket, unzipped to reveal an orange T-shirt underneath, as well as blue jeans and black shoes.

The girl smiled brightly at them before introducing herself. "Hi! I'm Numbuh 77, but you guys can call me Kimi. I'm nine years old and the Medical officer and Divisionary Tactics specialist of Sector V."

After Kimi finished her little speech, everyone turned to look at her brother, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, stubbornly remaining silent. Kimi frowned, nudging him slightly.

Numbuh 127 sighed when his sister elbowed him, at last turning to look at the current kids next door.

"I'm Numbuh 127, the Hand-To-Hand Combat specialist for Sector V. I'm eleven and my name is Zane Beatles." he grumbled reluctantly.

Both Zane and Kimi turned to rejoin their team, not noticing how the current kids next door's eyes widened in shock at Zane's words.

Before any of the other future kids next door could introduce themselves, Numbuh 4 started to wave his hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Did you say Beatles?" he demanded.

Zane frowned, stopping to look at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Because," Numbuh 4 said slowly. "My name's Wally Beatles!"

"What?" Zane spun around, shock penetrating his face at the words. "But… that's my dad's name!"

"Oh crud," Numbuh 483 whispered, her face going pale. She turned to look at the girl who'd yelled at Zane earlier. "You don't think…"

"It has to be," the other girl replied quietly. "What are the chances that it's _not_?"

Meanwhile, the rest of the room's occupants, with the exception of Zane and Wally, had also figured out what was going on and were staring in numb shock as the scene unfolded.

"Hang on a second…" Zane suddenly said, a strange look crossing his face.

"You have the same name as my dad… you're the same age my dad would be at this time… AND you look exactly like my dad!"

The room was deathly silent, everyone watching Zane carefully as his eyes widened, his expression changing from thoughtful to shocked as realization finally struck him. "That can only mean one thing," he muttered in disbelief. He spun around to face his teammates, pointing a finger at Numbuh 4.

"This guy must be related to my dad!" he yelled, an expression of amazement on his face.

All of his teammates groaned. Even Kimi, who was usually very naïve, looked stunned by her brother's inability to see what was literally right in front of him.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl who'd yelled at him earlier snapped. "Or are you really just that stupid!"

Zane frowned. "So… he's not related to my dad?" he guessed again, his words meeting with a second chorus of disbelieving groans.

"Don't you get it?" Numbuh 483 asked. "He has the same name, the same appearance, and is the same age your dad would be at this time. Zane, he's not related to your dad…" she explained.

"He is your dad."

* * *

><p><em>Transmission interrupted…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, in which a few more members of the future KND while be revealed. Meanwhile, don't forget to review! (=<strong>_


End file.
